Tú
by Graekus12
Summary: Kara Zor-El no es una chica común. Ella es una semidiosa hija de Zeus, legado de Apolo, y poseedora de 5 bendiciones. Ella creía que este año en el campamento mestizo sería tranquilo. Vaya que se equivocaba. Kara tendrá que lidiar con un enamoramiento por una hermosa chica de ojos verdes, una traición, y una posible guerra. IMPORTANTE Los personajes no son míos.
1. Tú (Supercorp)

Capítulo 1

-Kara date prisa Jeremiah ya tiene listo el auto para llevarlas!

-Si Elisa. En un minuto estaré lista!

_Vaya, si no me apresuro Alex me matará. Hola!, creo que no me he presentado, antes de que lo haga, debo pedirte que creas en lo imposible ¿puedes hacerlo? bien aquí vamos. Mi nombre es Kara Zor-El, soy una semidiosa hija de Zeus rey de los dioses y del olimpo. Debes de estar pensando que estoy loca por decir que Zeus es mi padre, pero puedo asegurarte que no estoy loca, y debes de creerme cuándo te digo que los dioses son reales, porque ellos son tan reales como tú y como yo. Creo que me desvíe un poco, pero como te decía, no solo soy la hija de un dios, también soy la nieta de uno, para ser específicos soy la nieta de Apolo, el dios del sol, las profecías, la poesía, la arquería y muchas otras cosas realmente geniales. Al ser su nieta se me considera un legado, y por si fuera poco también tengo las bendiciones de 5 dioses, lo que me convierte en la campeona de estos ¿asombroso no? Lo es salvo por una pequeña cosa, mi olor. No pienses que apesto porque no me baño (porque en realidad me baño diario), la cosa es que los semidioses tenemos un olor que no es perceptible para los mortales pero si lo es para los monstruos, y bueno mi olor no es para nada "suave", al tener un padre, un abuelo y patrones divinos, mi olor es muy fuerte y los monstruos pueden rastrearme a kilometros. Es por eso que mis patrones, mi abuelo y por supuesto mi padre, optaron por colocar un campo de protección alrededor de mi casa para protegerme, bueno no solo a mí sino también a mis padres adoptivos Elisa y Jeremiah Danvers y a mí hermanastra Alex. El campo de protección es en verdad formidable, porque si de por si ya es un peligro tener a un semidios como yo viviendo en una casa súmale otro. Así es, mi hermanastra Alex también es una semidiosa, pero ella no es hija de Zeus, ella es hija de Ares. Debes de preguntarte como es eso posible si ella tiene a sus padres mortales viviendo en su casa, bueno tendras que esperar un poco para saber eso, por ahora tengo que apresurarme a empacar para ir al campamento, porque por más poderosa que sea nada me salvara de la ira de Alex._

-Kara por el amor de Ares podrías darte prisa? - dijo Alex mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-Tranquila Alex ya casi termino de empacar.

-No se supone que tienes super velocidad o algo así como los hijos de Hermes?

-Por centésima vez, sí, soy muy rápida, pero ya conoces las reglas de Elisa.

-Pff tú siempre siguiendo las reglas.

-Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta quien es mi padre entonces creo que es muy natural. -dije mientras colocaba algunos objetos de bronce celestial en la maleta.

-Si ya lo sé. Pero si tenemos cuenta de quien eres nieta, no es muy natural.

-Tienes razón y por eso mismo en ocasiones es algo difícil seguir las reglas. - Le conteste mientras soltaba una pequeña risa y cerraba mi maleta. -Bien ya estoy lista.

-Ya era hora! Será mejor que bajemos antes de que papá comience a tocar el claxon.

-Tienes razón.

-Vamos, te ayudo con tus maletas.

-No hace falta. -dije mientras tomaba mis maletas y las de Alex como si no pesaran nada.

-Bien chicas coloquen sus maletas en la cajuela y suban al auto. -dijo Jeremiah mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto a Elisa.

Una vez dentro del auto me coloqué mis audífonos, sería un viaje largo hasta el campamento, así que decidí dormir un poco.

Después de 3 horas de viaje llegamos, Elisa y Jeremiah se despidieron de nosotras como siempre lo hacían y antes de irse nos diron un abrazo.

-Sera mejor que comencemos a subir la colina.

-Claro.- asentí mientras volvía a tomar nuestras maletas.-Estas emocionada de regresar?

-Si.- dijo mientras sonreía- creo que sera un buen año. ¿Y tú? ¿Estas emocionada?

-Si. Aunque creo que este año sera como los otros.- contesté mientras cruzabamos la barrera.

-Quiza tengas la razón.- dijo mientras se detenía y extendía su mano.-Bien ya puedes darme mi maleta.

-Claro aquí tienes. Bien nos vemos en un rato para buscar a esos tres- le dije mientras se la entregaba y me encaminaba hacía mi cabaña.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuándo entré a mi cabaña lo primero que noté es que había una caja en mi cama. Primero pensé en que podría ser una broma de los Stoll, pero descarté rápidamente esa idea ya que ellos o más bien nadie puede entrar aquí. Así que me acerqué y la abrí, una sonrisa cruzó por mi cara al ver lo que era y sobre todo de quién era.

Era un regalo de mi abuelo. Lo sabía solo con ver las flechas doradas y el par de gafas que había dentro. Pero esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca sería al leer lo que la nota decía. No sabía de lo que hablaba, así que me encamine a la casa grande para hablar con Quirón y ver si el sabía algo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta choque con alguien y la tiré, intenté disculparme hasta que la reconocí, y sonreí en grande, vaya que estaba felíz de verla.

-Miren lo que escupió el infierno.- dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-También estoy felíz de verte Kara.- dijo Clarisse, mi mejor amiga, mientras se sacudia el polvo de su ropa.

Bien, cuando me presenté omiti algunas cosas como mi edad, mi aspecto, mi círculo de amistades, el porque soy adoptada y cosas así. Pero no te preocupes, sabrás todas estas y otras cosas más adelante.

Por ahora lo que puedo decir es que tengo 15 años, soy rubia, alta, de ojos azules, con sonrisa encantadora (eso según las hijas de Afrodita y algunas otras campistas) y...amm...casi lo olvidaba! Mis amigos, tengo 4 mejores amigos (contando a mi hermana y a Clarisse) sus nombres son: Samantha Arías o solo "Sam", ella es una hija de Atenea y capitán de su cabaña, es algo alta, delgada, de cabello castaño, con piel color caramelo y a diferencia de sus hermanos ella no tiene los ojos grises, los tiene de color marrón claro. Luego tenemos a Mike Matthews hijo de Hermes, el también es alto, de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos marrones. Luego está Alex, que como ya sabes es hija de Ares, ella es pelirroja, de piel clara y de ojos marrones . Y por último pero no menos importante está Clarisse La Rue otra hija de Ares, ella es alta, algo corpulenta, tiene la piel clara, sus ojos son de color marrón y su cabello es castaño claro, es capitán de la cabaña número 5, y también es la persona con la que tengo más tiempo compartiendo y conviviendo desde que entré al campamento.

Más adelante seguiré contandote otras cosas, por lo mientras mejor sigamos con lo que estábamos.

-Vas a darme un abrazo o tengo que robartelo.- le dije mientras extendía mis brazos.

-Te lo daré, pero solo porque estamos solas y así nadie cuestionará mi rudeza.

-Claro lo que digas.- dije mientras nos dábamos un abrazo rápido.- Oye por cierto, creí que este año no estarías aquí. No es que no te quiera ver, pero ya sabes, Quirón dijo que tenía una misión especial para ti.

-Si te refieres a esa sobre rastrear a un par de semidioses y cuidarlos, ya esta completada, no era gran cosa.

Asentí sabiendo que ese tipo de misiones eran de lo más fácil para alguien como ella.

-Por cierto, sabes si Quirón esta en la casa grande?

-Por lo que escuché parece que se demorará un poco en llegar. Que te parece si en lo que llega vamos a buscar a Sam, Alex y Mike y nos ponemos al día.

-Suena bien. Vamos.

Después de encontrarlos y hablar un buen rato, me di cuenta de que el cielo estaba cargado de nubes de tormenta, eran como las que mi padre hacía cuándo estaba enfadado, pero estas eran algo diferentes, les faltaban los rayos, y eso si que era raro.

Quirón ya había regresado pero se había encerrado en la casa grande y no había salido en todo el día. Por alguna razón cruzó por mi mente la idea de que quizá esto era a lo que se refería mi abuelo, pero no podía estar completamente segura, así que traté de no pensar en eso.

A la hora de la cena, justo cuando estaba por comerme un pedazo de carne escuché la voz de mi abuelo en mi cabeza diciéndome, prepárate, todo está a punto de cambiar. Y en el instante en que su voz se fue se escuchó una fuerte explosión en la barrera.

Todos fuimos a ver que ocurría, pero al ver que era una chica peleando contra el minotauro y un par de perros del infierno, no dude en sacar y preparar mi arco. Algunos campistas al ver eso comenzaron a sacar sus armas, pero los detuve.

-Guarden sus armas, yo me encargo.- sabía que la chica no duraría mucho, por eso tenía que darme prisa.- Will prepara la enfermería, llevare a la chica lo antes posible.

No me detuve a esperar su confirmación, porque ya esta corriendo hacía la chica. Conforme me acercaba pude ver como los perros se abalanzaron hacía ella, así que dispare dos flechas que iban directo a sus corazones, antes de que la tocarán ya se habían vuelto dos montones de polvo dorado. Al levantar la vista, fue cuándo me di cuenta de que esa chica logro matar al minotauro.

-Y yo que pensé que sería un año tranquilo.- dije en voz alta mientras tomaba a la chica en mis brazos.

No podía estar más equivocada.


	3. Capítulo 3

Jueves 2 de Junio de 2005 11:30 pm

Zeus había citado a Poseidón en el último piso del Empire state, supuestamente por algo importante. Y cuándo Poseidón llegó, ahí estaba su hermano de pie, con un lujoso traje, su barba bien cortada y ese aire de suficiencia y arrogancia que siempre lo caracterizaba a él y a gran parte de sus hijos. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su actual sobrina, según sabía, ella tenía más la personalidad y carisma de Apolo, pero en casi todo lo demás era como su padre.

-Zeus, han pasado años.- dijo saludando a su hermano más por respeto que por otra cosa.

-Poseidón.- respondió diciendo el nombre casi con despreció.- Dime, que ves ahí.

-Nubes de tormenta.- respondió de manera simple y obvia.

-Sin rayos...robados.- dijo dejando ver una parte del enojo que tenía.

-¿Me estas acusando de robarte tus poderes? La omnipotencia te está cegando hermano, tenemos prohibido robar nuestros poderes.

-Pero nuestros hijos no.

-¿Acusas a mi hija? No la veo desde que era una bebé. No me conoce ni sabe quien es por tu culpa.

-Si tú hija es la ladrona la enviaré a lo más profundo del tártaro y...- Zeus no pudo continuar con su amenaza porque Poseidón lo había tomado del cuello de su camisa.

-Si tú le tocas un cabello te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.- le contestó con notable ira en sus palabras

-Tendrá que devolver el rayo en 14 días, para la medía noche del solsticio de verano o entonces habrá guerra.-Sentenció para después transformarse en un águila y salir volando.

-...Lena! Estás poniendo atención? - me preguntó algo enfadada la señorita Dodds, mientras yo solo me limitaba a asentir.- Entonces repiteme lo que estaba explicando.

-Yo...- miré a la pizarra pero no entendía lo que era.- No lo sé, disculpe.- respondí algo apenada mientras la maestra soltaba un suspiro y la campana que indicaba el final de las clases sonaba.

-Da igual. Antes de irse no olviden que el día de mañana es la visita al museo de historia, el señor Bruner nos acompañará.

Al oír eso me emocioné, el señor Bruner es mi maestro favorito, es el único con el que no me duermo o distraigo en clase.

Al salir del salón me encontré con mi único amigo, Winn que ya me estaba esperando para acompañarme a casa. Después de caminar por 5 comenzó a hablar con su pregunta habitual.

-Entonces que tal las clases.- Preguntó mientras caminábamos.

-Como siempre, aburridas, la señorita Dods es un dolor en el trasero.- dije mientras veía que ya casi llegaba a mí casa. Él asintió soltando una pequeña risa entre dientes.

-Bien hasta aquí llego yo. Tengo que llegar a casa para hacer una llamada importante.- dijo comenzando a acomodar sus muletas para seguir caminando.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana. Cuidate.- dije para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras y llegar hasta el departamento.

Cuándo entré fue la misma escena de siempre, mi mamá planchando y el apestoso de mi padrastro viendo televisión y embriagandose.

-Ya llegué madre.

-Mi pequeña maravillosa, que bueno que ya estas en casa.- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.- La comida esta lista puedes comenzar ahora si quieres, ya se que no te gusta comer en la misma mesa con gabe.

Asenti y me fui a servir un plato del estofado que mi mamá había preparado.

-Creo que la dislexia esta empeorando.- dije una vez que terminé de comer.

-Porque dices eso.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea el déficit de atención. Se suponía que esta escuela debía de ayudarme.

-Lena se que es difícil para ti pero pronto lo entenderás.

Ya no quise responder, siempre era lo mismo, siempre me decia lo mismo. Preferí irme a mi habitación a hacer la poca tarea que tenía. Para cuando la terminé me fijé que ya era de noche, así que me fui a la cama.

Lunes 6 de Junio de 2005.

Hoy era el día de la visita al museo y ya todos estábamos en el autobús que nos llevaría. Cuándo llegamos casi todas las salas estaban llenas, así que pasamos primero a la de historia griega.

Y el señor Bruner comenzó con su explicación.

-Existen doce dioses olímpicos en total. Los tres principales son los hermanos Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Ellos obtuvieron poder al derrocar a su padre Cronos y matandolo partiendolo en pedasos, los tres dioses son rivales desde entonces, siempre discutiendo siempre declarando la guerra. En varias ocaciones ellos bajaron a la tierra para... como se los digo...

-Divertirse.- dijo Winn causando la risa de todos.

-Divertirse, exacto. Se divertian con mortales. Los hijos de estas uniones eran mitad dioses mitad humanos. Lena ¿Sabes como se les llamaba al producto de un dios y un mortal? .-preguntó el señor Bruner.

-Semidios.

-Exacto. Muchos se convirtieron en grandes héroes como Hércules y Aquiles.

Cuándo el profesor dijo los nombres de los héroes vi que Winn rió entre dientes, como si algo de eso le causara gracia.

-Por aquí tenemos una representación de Hércules contra el león de nemea.

Cuándo estaba por seguir al resto del grupo la señorita Dods me dijo que tenía algo que decirme, y me llevó a una sala que aparentemente estaba cerrada al público.

-Donde está!.- dijo una voz muy rasposa, al tratar de buscar de donde provenía encontre a la señorita Dods en lo alto de andamio.

-Espere como es que subió hasta ahí.- al terminar de preguntar eso ella se transformó en algo de color grisaseo y de aspecto asqueroso. Estaba en shock, al ver eso, ella voló y me atrapó para levantarme a varios metros del suelo.

-Donde tienes el rayo!

-¡Alejate de ella o te juro que te destruire!- le escuche decir al señor Bruner y el monstruo me soltó y se escapó.

-Que era eso. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

-La encontraron, ya no esta segura aquí.- fue lo que un asustado y preocupado Winn dijo.


End file.
